How to Rock the Alphabet
by HighOffTheMusic
Summary: Who doesn't find the couples and friendships of How to Rock extremely squeal-worthy? How about we take some of the moments of these pairs and put them into a collection of ABC one-shots? Join Gravity 5 and others as we organize the times that count. Inspired by InkHeart4112's story.


**A/N:Okay, how should I begin? I'm new to Fanfiction (well, having an account anyways. I've been on it a few times just as a guest). This is my first story, and it's a bunch of alphabet one-shots revolved around How to Rock and all of its adorable couples. Not much more to say, except that I got this idea from InkHeart4112's "ABC for Zevie". You should definitely check it out, along with her other stories. She's a fantastic author (: So, without further ado, I present to you… the first one-shot! **

:[A] is for Art:

"Stevie."

…

"Stevie."

Zander tapped lightly on his best friend's tanned shoulder.

"Oh, Stevie," He sing-songed. As his finger once again made contact with the curve of her shoulder, he couldn't help but notice how smooth her skin appeared. It looked so soft, and he almost had the absurd craving to stroke it. Would it feel like velvet? Or maybe silk…

Zander shook his head to extract himself from those thoughts and returned to the task at hand.

"Stevie."

He watched as her face stayed glued in the direction of her work. Her lips were parted slightly and her hazel eyes focused intently as she dabbed her paint brush in a light yellow before smearing a stroke onto her canvas. The two were in Mr. Miller's art class, and were supposed to be painting, but he couldn't.

"Stevie."

He turned in his stool so that he would be facing her, and she continued to purposefully ignore him, too into her painting to even acknowledge his existence at the moment. He tried again.

"Stevie. Stevie. . Steves. Stevana. S-Dawg. Stevie Nicks. Stevie Wonder. Steve-o. Steveroo. Steviekins. Steve Irwin. Steven Hawking. Stevie. Ste-"

"What do you _want, _Zander?" She finally snapped, annoyed.

"I can't paint," he stated simply, not the least bit fazed by her somewhat mean comment.

Stevie returned to her painting while responding, "Yes, you can. You have two well-working hands and at least something close to a semi-functioning brain. You're good to go."

Zander rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit, "Okay, first off, my brain functions fully, thank you very much-"

Stevie let a "Hah!" slip out of her mouth, which earned her a glare from Zander.

"And secondly, I know I _can_ paint, I just can't paint good." He finished.

"You can't paint _well__,_ Z. Gosh, for a guy who's supposedly a talented songwriter, you have quite the grammatically incorrect vocabulary," Stevie remarked teasingly while grinning and swiping across the canvas with the school's pathetic excuse of a paint brush.

Zander rolled his eyes again, "You're so very funny, Stevana."

Stevie grinned cheekily, "I know, I'm hilarious," her smile then faltered and turned into a stern glare, "And don't call me that."

"And why ever not, Stevana?" Zander smiled smugly.

"Because I'll counter attack by calling you by _your _full name, Alexander," the rocker teen smirked while painting.

Zander did a double snap and rolled his neck like Tyra Banks, getting a laugh out of Stevie, "Yeah well, I'll _double_ counter attack by using your middle name, too, Stevana Rena."

"Is that all you got? I'll _triple _counter attack with your full name, Alexander Brett Robbins." Stevie remarked confidently.

Zander put his hands up in mock-surrender, "You win, oh great bass player. Now back to the point," Zander said smiling, "Could you teach me how to paint?"

Stevie sighed, "Z, why can't you just try your best and paint on your own? I can't teach you to paint within the span of," She checked the black and white clocking hanging on the chipped-paint wall, "Twenty minutes."

Zander begged, using puppy-dog eyes, "Please, baby?"

Stevie felt her cheeks get a little pink at the word he used. Zander just threw it around like it was nothing. Didn't he know that that word meant a lot more to some people than it did to him? God, she wished he would just stop playing with her emotions. She swallowed, and used all of her strength to resist his deep, creamy eyes and that stupid word.

"No. And don't call me baby." She said, not meeting his eyes and instead working on her project.

He smirked, "Does it make you uncomfortable, baby?"

Stevie's cheeks stained a light rose color again, just barely noticeable, but still there, "No, but _you're_ going to be uncomfortable if you keep calling me that."

Zander grinned again, "Okay, okay, no need to threaten me. But could you please help me, Stevie?"

The bangle-clad girl groaned, "Why do you need help?"

He shrugged, "I don't understand the assignment."

Stevie tossed him an Are-You-Kidding-Me look, "Zan, the assignment is to paint anything that makes you happy. How do you not understand that?"

The handsome musician shrugged once again, "Could I look at your picture for inspiration?"

Stevie shook her head violently, her red beanie almost falling off, "No. I'm not finished," She held her arms over her painting protectively so he wouldn't be able to look.

Zander pouted, "Fine. What should I paint, though?"

Stevie swirled her paintbrush around in her palette, "I dunno, what makes you happy?"

Zander thought for a moment, "Ukuleles, girls, music, girls, guitars, girls, my dog, my friends, my super hot bod, my facial structure sculpted by goddesses…and girls."

Stevie shook her head, rolling her eyes. _Typical Zander, _she thought, "Okay, choose from that list, I guess."

As she returned to her painting, Stevie thought about things. She wished Zander had included her name in that list…as more than just a "friend".

She shook her head, completely bewildered as to why she would think that. _I don't like Zander, I like Justin, and besides, Zander wouldn't look it me the way he looks at all those gorgeous, perky fan-girls. _Stevie settled on that statement, somewhat sadly, and shook her head again.

But he _was_ looking at her that way. From his seat, Zander continued to think. His eyes wandered all over the classroom before they once again landed on his best friend. He took her all in.

And just like that, he had his inspiration.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How To Rock~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stevie and Zander walked into Art class the following Friday, laughing and arguing about whether or not Robin was just Batman's doormat.

"I'm telling you, that guy needs a social life! He hangs out in a cave, wearing tights and a cape, while going along with whatever absurd mission a thirty year old man gets called to do. Doesn't he have any friends his age?" Stevie said. Zander smiled and was about to respond before he was interrupted by Mr. Miller. The two quickly took their assigned seats.

"Good morning, class! We'll be taking our paintings home today," The middle-aged man announced, "They should be finished drying. If any of you would like to submit yours to the county competition, I have forms up here on my desk. Share your art work with your peers, if you wish. The rest of the period is free draw."

Everyone got up to go to the drying rack, where their projects had been set. Stevie grabbed hers quickly and looked at it, smiling slightly at the outcome. Zander took his also.

"You wanna see mine?" Stevie asked. Zander nodded, smiling.

Stevie turned her work around to reveal a concert stage with what appeared to be ACDC rocking out on. It was a night concert, and the colors all worked together so wonderfully. It was breath-taking, quite honestly. Stevie had captured the magic of an actual concert; the intense looks on the band mates' faces, the stage lights illuminating the instruments, the wild and free expressions of the crowd. You could almost _hear _the drums pounding and the insane guitar playing and Brian Johnson screaming out the lyrics to 'Back in Black'.

Zander's eyes were wide, "Stevie…I didn't know you could do that!"

Stevie blushed hard this time, an uncommon action for the German-Indonesian teenager, "Really? Thanks..."

Zander nodded sincerely, still staring at the picture, "Definitely, you're spectacular…"

Stevie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as the blush spread over her tan cheeks. Zander smiled at the fact that he could make her blush. Stevie shrugged, "I'm okay, I guess."

Zander grinned, "You're better than everyone in this class combined."

Her cheeks were burning now, and she wanted to cover them with her hands so badly, "Shut up…" She said, punching his arm in a friendly way.

"Well, actually, there's one person who's project is better. They definitely painted something extraordinary."

Stevie's smile lessened a bit, "Who?"

"Me!" Zander grinned cockily.

Stevie rolled her eyes, smile returned, "You're so full of yourself, Z."

He just continued to grin, with the same signature amount of confidence, "I don't mean to brag, but mine is far superior to yours."

Stevie raised her eyebrow, amused, "Oh, is it, now? What happened to not being able to paint?"

Zander's grin stretched, "I may not be the best artist, but my subject is so fantastic it looks amazing anyway."

"And what did you decide to paint? Some fan girl?" Stevie asked –and if Zander heard correctly, somewhat jealously.

"Well, the painting _is_ of a girl, but not a fan girl. If anything, I'm a fan of _her_." Zander smiled, ready to showcase his master piece to Stevie.

Stevie grew a bit more envious but – like last time – shook it off immediately. Whoever "she" was was a lucky girl, but she would not think that way about her best friend, "Well then show it already, if it's that magnificent."

Zander handed her the painting slowly, upside down. Stevie took it, a bit annoyed, and flipped it over. Then, she froze in shock.

It was _her._

_Her?_

"Oh my God, Zander…" She ran her fingers over it delicately.

In anyone else's eyes, it would be an amateur painting of a pretty girl. But in Stevie's? It was the single most outstanding thing she's ever had anyone do for her.

He had made sure to get every detail, and he worked hard on it, too. There were her intimidating brown combat boots, legs crossed and clad in ripped jeans as she sat down on her stool. There was her black Nirvana band tee, and her arms that were accompanied by bangles. Her fingers held her paintbrush, and she was even wearing her turquoise ring. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, falling over them in brunette waves, and her deep red beanie lay on top of her head. Her mouth was open slightly, her lips pink. Her eyes were focused on the canvas in front of her, and he must have spent a lot of time in that area, because her hazel orbs looked so _real._

She had never felt so beautiful.

But yet, she couldn't comprehend it. Zander was her friend, just her friend, and never would be anything more than a friend. Why would he paint her? Why not Kacey, or Molly, or that girl he tried to impress with that statue?

Her answer was found when her eyes fell upon a little note, just above his signature at the bottom.

_"__**You **__make me happy, Stevie."_

Stevie continued to stare, speechless. In disbelief, after a few moments, she spoke, "Zander, what does this mea-"

Before she could finish, her face was cupped in Zander's hands as he swiftly and softly kissed her lips. He then smiled so charmingly shy and dashed out of the room before Stevie could realize what had happened.

He was right.

His picture was better.

**A/N: Okay, hate this ending. Didn't really like this one-shot, but please feel free to review, and if you can, send in your ideas for "B". Thanks! (: **


End file.
